


Family Found

by garseeya



Series: Here to Help AU [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya
Summary: This story takes place in the same AU and timeline as “Here to Help” and will mainly be formatted as a series of one-shots.These shorts can be read independent of “Here to Help” but contain spoilers and serve to build out the AU a bit more.I will mainly be focusing on Amity and Lilith’s dynamic but will also be periodically exploring Amity’s growing and relationships with Luz and co outside of the main plot of “Here to Help.”Content warnings will be available at the beginning of each chapter so keep an eye out for those and that being said, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Here to Help AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990456
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Family Found

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This chapter explores Amity and Lilith's dynamic as Amity grapples with her feelings surrounding the bullying and abuse she has endured. 
> 
> This chapter has mentions of abuse and injury as well as minor swearing. Reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> P.S. this story is set after the events of chapter 18 of “Here to Help” but can be read on its own! Enjoy!

“Whats wrong with me?” Amity grumbled in tired exasperation as she leaned further into the pillows behind her back. 

“Dr. Tabius said the fractures in your ribs...” Lilith began, hoping to ease the girl’s mind by explaining her healing wasn’t set back too far by her run-in with Boscha. 

“No...” Amity sighed, half-heartedly chuckling through a bout of frustration. “I mean, whats wrong with me? What about me makes people hate me... makes them want... want to hurt me? I know I’m not perfect and I could probably try harder to be but... what about me is so bad that... that makes any of this okay? I just don’t understand...”

“Amity...” Lilith whispered as a look of sorrow and frustration grew on her brow as she slowly reached to take the injured girl’s scarred hand. “Honey, there’s nothing wrong with you...”

“Then why don’t my parent’s love me? Why does Boscha hate me? Why did I deserve this? I know I shouldn’t be feeling sorry for myself but... argh...” the green haired girl winced as a pain shot through her side, causing her to double over and the tears that had been forming in the corner of her eyes to fall. 

“Amity...” Lilith sighed through a bout of worry as she gently place a soft, comforting hand on the younger witch’s shoulder. “Should I fetch the doctor?”

“No...” Amity muttered through gritted teeth as she leaned back in her bed once more, trying to relax despite the pain - the pain her parents and former friend had inflicted on her through their vile actions. “I’ll be okay...” the injured witch sighed as she brought a hand up to wipe her eyes, the other clutching her ribs as if the action could some how end her suffering. “I’m sorry, Lilith. I know this isn’r very becoming of me. I’ll do better. I promise...” she whispered meekly as she squeezed her eyes shut, brows furrowing in sorrow and fear as a wave of memories of failed expectations and her parent’s anger violently washed across her mind, wishing the conversation she started would stop. 

“Sweetheart,” Lilith began, trying her best to swallow back to the lump of sadness that had caught in her throat. “Can I hold your hand?” the blue haired witch asked gently before being met with a weak whimper and a nod. Taking Amity’s hand in her own, Lilith sighed as she gently ran a thumb over a scar inflicted by the girl’s parents that ran from Amity’s palm to the top of her hand. Seeing the girl’s ears fall down at the touch, Lilith felt her heart clench. “Amity, I want to tell you something, okay?” 

Seeing the small girl nod as she closed her eyes tighter, Lilith sighed hoping her words could offer even a small amount of comfort to cut through the anguish ravaging the girl’s mind. “What you’ve been through, what you’ve suffered... nobody deserves that... to be hurt physically or emotionally... you did not deserve that.”

“But I...” Amity sniffled as a surge of anger and sadness tore through her heart. 

“My love...” Lilith murmured as she offered Amity’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Please, no ‘buts’, okay? I never want to make you feel unheard or invalidate your feelings however, I need you to understand that nothing you did... nothing you are... could ever do could justify what’s been done to you. You don’t need to be perfect, Amity, you don’t need to be anything or anyone but you. You deserve care. You deserve kindness. You deserve love and absolutely nothing less.”

“Lilith...”

“May I sit next to you?” Lilith interjected softly, ushering to the empty space next to the girl on the bed. 

Briefly studying her mentor’s face through teary eyes, Amity sniffled before wiping her arm across her face as she took a deep breath. “Yeah...” the green haired girl mumbled, shifting sad eyes away from her mentor’s gaze as she looked out the healer’s window. 

Moving to sit on the bed, Lilith sat down cautiously, careful to not unintentionally jostle any of the green haired girl’s wounds. Slowly extending her arm, the older witch caught Amity’s gaze who looked back in confusion. Quietly nodding as she offered another arm, the older witch watched a flash of understanding cross Amity’s eyes as tears began to pool once more, the small girl shifting to lean into the embrace Lilith offered. Sniffling as she felt a set of loving arms wrap around her in a way she was unfamiliar with receiving from anyone save Luz and her siblings, Amity once again wiped her eyes as as she whispered, “I’m sorry for crying so much...”

“Amity,” the older witch hummed as she raised a hand and ran her fingers through the small girl’s hair, a new found sense of maternal care growing deep within her. “You don’t ever have to be sorry for crying, okay? No matter what anyone says, your feelings are important and its more than okay to cry when you need it.”

“But... but Blight’s aren’t supposed to show weakness...” Amity spoke through a quiet sob. 

“Little one,“ Lilith spoke, slightly tightening her embrace on the small witch. “Feeling is not weakness and neither is crying and even so, there is absolutely nothing wrong with showing weakness. Nobody can be strong all the time.”

“But my parents always said weakness holds people back - ourselves and those around us...” 

“Your parents are toxic and misguided people to say the very least,” Lilith stated flat yet gently. “Among many things, weakness is an opportunity for growth. Its an opportunity to understand how you feel and care for yourself or seek care how you need; it is nothing you need to feel bad about or ashamed of. I think I can speak for everyone when I say, you never have to feel like you’re holding us back by showing weakness or your emotion. We love you, Amity and we want to be there for you no matter what; I want to be there for you.

“L... Lilith...” Amity whimpered, stunned and overwhelmed at the kind, sincere words of her mentor. “I just... I don’t want anyone else to think less of me like they do and outside of what they taught me its almost like... like sometimes I don’t even know how to be.”

“Darling, I promise you that there is nothing you could ever do or need or feel that could ever make me feel or think any less of you,” the older witch said softly as she felt her protege burry her face into her arms. “And in terms of being, I want you to know that you don’t have to be anything other than what you want to be. If that’s sad, then its okay to be sad, and if its happy, then its okay to be happy. I’m sure the harmful things they taught you are a lot to unlearn, but just know that you have people here to help you along the way.”

“Thank you, Lilith,” Amity finally muttered after several minutes of prolonged silence save her sobs. 

“You don’t need to thank me but you are most welcome nonetheless. Any time you need to talk, I’ll be here to listen. I’m sorry for not being a better mentor before but I promise to be there for you however you need now, alright?”

“Alright” Amity sighed, exhaustion creeping over her as she willed her body to relax further into the loving arms around her. “Its just hard for me sometimes... to feel worthy of love. The way things were at home, its like I was always on egg shells. I... I did everything I could to meet their expectations and on the rare occasion that they’d claim me as a Blight, sometimes it felt like I did but... but I don’t think they ever really loved me. Everything aside, they... they never saw me like they saw Ed and Em and I doubt they ever would even if I had stayed. I... I know I was adopted and I know... I know a lot of it was for show but I guess.... I guess some part of me always hoped that one day I’d be enough - that one day they’d love me like their own... I suppose sometimes I just wonder why they couldn’t...” 

Why they couldn’t or why they chose not to, Lilith thought to herself as she hugged the green haired girl. How anyone could bring a child into their life and treat them with such violence, such utter disregard was beyond any realm of comprehension that the blue haired witch could fathom. The things she could tell Amity, the words she could use to explain why her parents had failed, not only as her guardians but as people - how of everyone she had ever known, they were the lowest of the low. These words, these cold and damning truths, while they needed to be said, while eventually they were things the young witch would need to hear, right now... right now as Amity lay in her arms, her heart in pieces, was not the time Lilith reckoned. 

Opting instead to comfort her, the older witch searched her brain for the right words to say; words that could make a difference to the young girl. Sighing as she attempted to push her own feelings for the Blight parents aside, Lilith chose to let her words flow, trusting her mind and heart to guide in saying the right thing. “Honestly little one,” the blue haired witch began, “those shit heads are so full of themselves... its a damn shame that they chose not to recognize the amazing person they had in front of them, the assholes...” Lilith stated before meeting wide-eyes, her own growing in return at the realization of what she had just said. So much for finding words to make a difference, Lilith thought to herself, mentally face palming in the seconds that past between her unintentional rant and the present. It was of a very rare occasion that Lilith Clawthorne slipped up, and by Titan and the look on Amity’s face, this may just be one of them. “Amity, I... I am so sorr...”

“Pft,” Amity choked out, her laughter at the older witch’s outburst stopping her mentor dead in her tracks. “I... I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear like that before,” the green haired girl chuckled, clutching her ribs and wincing as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, “and you aren’t exactly wrong!”

Relaxing as she watched her protege light up, Lilith couldn’t help but let out a bout of laughter herself. “I... I suppose Edalyn may be rubbing off on me, what with that bar room mouth of hers,” Lilith smirked with a small shrug. Though nothing about what she had said gone as she hoped for, the positive impact the interaction had on her protege almost made the faux pas seem forgivable. 

Taking a moment to enjoy the light that had entered the room on Lilith’s words, Amity hummed in contentment as she returned the older witch’s embrace once more. Lilith was right; a long road of unlearning, healing, and growing remained ahead, especially as she learned to be okay with being - with feeling and being heard. Nevertheless, the thought of knowing she was not alone in it brought the green haired girl a feeling of comfort so rare, she was unaccustomed to it. “Lilith,” the green haired girl spoke, cutting through the silence that had fallen between the pair. “Thank you for listening and for just... making me feel heard. I hope you know that your support and kind words mean a lot to me. Its... its a really good feeling to know I have people in my corner as I work through all of this.”

“Of course, Amity,” the older witch smiled, “and if there is any point a different way you want or need support, please don’t hesitate to let me know, alright?”

“Alright,” Amity nodded before letting out an unexpected yawn. “Ah.. eheh,” the green haired girl chuckled lightly through a small bout of embarrassment. “I guess I must be a little tired,” Amity grinned nervously, rubbing the back of her head. 

“And understandably so,” Lilith said as she helped the girl lean back in her bed before standing. “Today has been quite the day. You should get some rest if you want those wounds to heal,” Lilith smiled as she looked down at Amity. 

“I suppose you’re right,” the small witch yawned once more as she leaned back, finally finding comfort in the pillows propped up behind her. 

“Sweet dreams,” Lilith whispered as she watched Amity grab a small stuffed rabbit that had sat under the covers next to her before she closed her eyes. 

“Thank you,” Amity hummed as she let herself relax. 

Staring at the girl through a soft smile, Lilith felt her heart grow warm as she turned to make her way out the door, stopping only as she heard her protege call her name once more. “Yes, my darling?” Lilith hummed, curiosity peaked. 

“I was just wondering, will you come back to see me tomorrow... like for when I am released?” Amity mumbled as she fought back sleep. “I know you have work but I really enjoyed spending time with you and it would be nice if... if you could take me back home to the owl house...”

Touched at the child’s simple yet heartfelt request, Lilith turned and approached her bed once more. Placing a gentle hand on the girl’s forehead before running her thumb over her bangs, the blue haired witch smiled as she heard a small snore escape the young witch’s lips. “I’ll be here. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a posting schedule for this but I do have a bunch of ideas for these so I’ll try to update as I can! Keep an eye out!


End file.
